The present invention relates to a heat storage apparatus for a temperature range of 10 to 95 degrees Celsius.
The heat storage apparatus of the kind with a water reservoir and at least one heat exchanger serve preferably for the storage of the heat of solar installations and heat pumps and for the extraction of heat for operation of a room heating installation and/or an installation for water for use. These heat storage apparatus are, however, subject to the disadvantage that the return flow temperature is too high for, in particular, a solar installation and the collector field thereby has to operate with poor efficiency.
The invention therefore has the object of further developing a heat storage apparatus so that the return flow to the solar installation is reduced in its temperature as far as possible.